Nightflare
by trips2007
Summary: This story was only edited by me, ghostfacex is the original author from imdb, I'm just doing this as a favor to him, The story is a remake of Nightfire.


TITLE: Night flare  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EXOTIC LOCALES: Russia (the opening sequence),Japan (to meet with Mayhew), South China Sea oil rig (where Bond meets Shannon),New York (where he defeats Kiko), and finally the Bahamas (where Bond and Shannon try to stop the missiles from launching).  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PLOT: In the opening sequence, Bond goes to Russia to rescue a CIA agent named Alura McCall from a group of terrorists chasing her car. Bond leaps out of his chopper, rescues her, pulls her up into the chopper, and blows up the terrorists's cars. Then, the opening credits roll and we find Bond in MI6 headquarters being talked to by M about the new 006,who is the first female 00-Agent, .M tells Bond that she is well trained and not to think about anything stupid. She says her name is Shannon Morenzy, a blonde girl disguised as a rig diver in the South China Sea investigating an oil rig that seems to be drilling in the wrong places, causing deep tremors and they believe it's a plot. M sends Bond on a mission to Tokyo, Japan to meet Alexander Mayhew, a worker for an industrialist named Maximilian Pennyworth, thought to be holding a secret weapon on his private island hidden somewhere unknown, Mayhew invites Bond to his private estate on a cliff in Tokyo to give him a data chip which shows the pinpoint location of Pennyworth's lair. Bond goes there and meets Mayhew and his sexy body guard, the mysterious Makiko Hayashi, a.k.a. Kiko. When Mayhew hands Bond the chip, Kiko hears the alarm and rushes off to make sure the coast is clear. The Yakuza thugs break in trying to assassinate Mayhew, Mayhew states that they are Maximilian's thugs, he has tons of different kinds, Yakuza gangs, Russian terrorists, Detroit gangsters, Maximilian has them all. Bond eliminates them, and moves on towards Mayhew's safety bunker. Bond tells Mayhew to stay there while he goes to look for Kiko. Bond runs off to find Kiko and eliminates thugs, reaching Kiko, standing next to a freshly dead Yakuza thug .As Kiko speaks to Bond, Bond notices a sniper beam aiming at Kiko. Bond pushes Kiko down and the bullet hits the cement next to Kiko's foot. She shoots the sniper with her pistol three times, dead. Bond states,"You're one tough girl." Kiko replies with,"I prefer one tough BODYGUARD. It makes me feel tougher."She gets up and the two run back to Mayhew's safety bunker .Mayhew, Bond and Kiko get to the exit about to get into Bond's Porsche Cayenne Turbo when a ninja leaps down and slices Mayhew's back with a katana. Mayhew falls and Kiko kills the ninja with a single bullet to the head. Kiko rushes to Mayhew's side."Alex, are you okay? I will heal the wound if you just sit still.." "Kiko, help Bond retrieve the Night flare files they are at...at..." Then Mayhew's eyes shut, he is dead. Kiko won't leave his side, but Bond insists that they must leave. The two enter Bond's Cayenne Turbo and take off. Kiko tells Bond that the Night flare files are Maximilian's secret plot's codename. He has oil rigs in the South China Sea digging holes to reach the core of the Earth. His hidden island has missiles aiming directly at the core which will cause a massive meltdown and will destroy the Earth. Kiko also says the night flare files are located on one of his oil rigs ,the Shaman ,in Maximilian's private room. Bond thanks her and drops Kiko off at her uncle's home. When Bond's car leaves, we see a shadow of Kiko and a man."Kiko" the man's shadow says."Is Mayhew dead?" Kiko replies with,"Yes. Very dead. The traitor was useless anyway. Bond is heading toward the Shaman. Your most heavily guarded oil rig, where the files are, and where he'll meet his gruesome demise." "Excellent, Kiko" the man says. The shadow shows the two kiss and fall to the floor. Then, we go to Bond in a jet pack floating onto a platform on the Shaman. He knocks out a guard and flips him over the edge of the rail picking up his Calypso a sub-machine gun .Bond climbs up a ladder and kills guards. Bond reaches the top of the platform to find a blond girl speaking to a tall, muscular man named Armitage Rook, Maximilian's right-hand and bodyguard .The blond turns and winks at Bond."James Bond ,we've been waiting",grunts Rook ,raising a gun."We knew you were arriving .You don't surprise us." Bond smiles and rook pushes the blond girl, Shannon herself to the floor."I didn't fall for your girlfriend's disguise either," he hisses."Guards, kill her!!" Heavily armed guards circle the platform and both agents seem unfazed."Aren't you going to surrender or something?",Rook asks."Only idiots like you think double-ohs would actually give up to an all brawn no brain man like you," Bond says."Take it back!",Rook cries, shooting at Bond. Shannon presses a button on her watch and parts of the platform explode with the guards dropped dead. She jumps up, grabs a gun and kisses Bond. Rook starts going berserk with his gun, shooting at them. He soon runs out of bullets and goes into a helicopter."Shoot the engine, James,"Shannon says. Bond shoots the engines and the chopper crashes into a tower on the rig, crashes down with the tower and bursts into flames. The two rush into Maximilian's quarters, snatch the Night-flare files and run out. Bond holds Shannon and uses his jet pack to hover away. Then, at MI6,Bond gets a briefing from M with Shannon at his side .M says that Kiko was a part of Maximilian's plot and is heading to an abandoned home on Ellis Island where a Jamaican Informant is there ready to deliver it to her .M says to prevent Kiko from retrieving it...

Kiko's helicopter lands on the Statue of Liberty's head. Kiko leaps off with a wire strapped to her belt .She lands on her feet and unhooks the wire. She pulls out a gun and tells herself, "Just incase..." She swims to Ellis Island and enters the home. "Gregorio, are you there????" A man comes out of the shadows. "Yes, Kiko," he says, handing her a briefcase. Bond is on the roof, looking in through a hole in the roof. Kiko senses him, turns and shoots. He moves and jumps inside. "Men," Gregorio announces. "Kill Mr. Bond!" Armed men run out, shooting at Bond. James kills them and runs after the Informant and Kiko. The Informant shoots at Bond as Kiko swims away with the briefcase. She hooks the wire back onto her belt and starts to walk back up the side of Lady Liberty. Bond and the Informant start to fight, and the Informant kicks Bond and Bond shoots the Informant three times .He falls and Bond swims toward Lady Liberty. He uses his new gadget the Q-Claw to shoot a claw from his cell phone onto Kiko's chopper. Kiko, already inside the chopper, sees Bond fling inside .He punches her and she hits his back with the suitcase. "It's your time to die Mr .Bond!" Kiko pulls a lever and Bond notices he was standing on a trap door and soon finds himself falling toward Lady Liberty. He uses his Q-Claw to hook onto her head and he climbing onto her head .He comm-links M with his Q-Munnicator. "I'm stuck on Lady Liberty's head and Kiko escaped, with the case." "I'm sending Shannon right away,"M replies back .Later, Shannon flies in an MI6 chopper. Bond jumps in and thanks Shannon for "the lift". When he gets back to MI6, he and Shannon are sent to an island in the Bahamas that in the Night-flare files say that is Maximilian's private island. This is where the missiles are being held. She sends them to disarm the warheads and destroy them before they take off. When they parachute out of an MI6 plane, the two separate. Bond tells Shannon to find the island's security satellite and destroy it, before it destroys the plane .Shannon runs toward the jungle,seeing a shed labeled: "PHOENIX SATELLITE BUNKER". She opens the door and as she does, she is pushed down by Rook! He survived the crash, but now has a scar on his face. "You are dead!!!",he cries. He pulls out a machine gun. Shannon gets up and sees a tank in a lot. Rook shoots at her as she runs for the tank as he chases her. She leaps in ,and starts up the tank. Rook pulls out a Bazooka. "NOTHING CAN STOP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Rook yells, aiming his rocket at Shannon's tank. She uses the tank's cannon to shoot the ground in front of Rook . makes Rook fly into the sky and Shannon moves forward. He falls onto the tank, and rolls onto the grass behind the tank. Shannon moves back and Rook cries at the top of his lungs,"SHIT!" Then, the screen goes black and you hear a CRACK! Shannon looks back to see Rook's body...it is flattened and kind of bloody. "Now that he's taken care of..." Shannon says while aiming at the Satellite Bunker's satellite (located on top of the bunker). She shoots, and blows up the satellite bunker. Back with Bond, he hears the explosion. "Sounds like a victory to me," he says and runs toward the explosion. With Shannon, she exits the tank, and someone grabs her by the thought and starts to drag her through the jungle...Bond reaches the place, finding no Shannon. He follows the drag marks, and traces them to a large building glowing with red lights, snipers. Bond uses his stealth to shoot one in the head with his Silenced P2K. Then, the other looks and Bond shoots him twice in the chest quickly and runs toward the entrance. He sees guards speaking .  
One guard says,"That girl Kiko dragged in killed Rook and destroyed our satellite .She must be working for Bond." Bond suddenly shoots both guards and enters, seeing a uniform in a case .He puts it on, hides the bodies ,and hooks the gun onto his belt .He walks into a room ,and sees Kiko and a guard talking."Go to Section 67 and stay alert," she tells him. "Yes Ms. Hayashi." He replies .He walks off. "What do you need?", Kiko asks. "Two guards were found dead on the balcony and I just heard two more gunshots as I was in the elevator .Someone knows we're here," the disguised Bond tells Kiko."I'll check it out," Kiko says, cucking her gun. She enters the elevator that goes up. Bond rushes into another room, and passes by some guards, seeing a female blond talking to some guards. She was at a desk with a plate labeled,"PORTIA LOVEJOY". "Excuse me Ms. Lovejoy," Bond says."I am a new recruit and hired to clean the warheads, can you guide me to them?" "Yes my dear!",she says politely, getting out of her chair."Come with me!" She and Bond walk toward a door labeled,"DUNGEON". "Why am I being sent here?",Bond asks. Portia draws a pistol and aims it at Bond's head."Because new recruits NEVER get sent to clean the warheads.." Bond trips Lovejoy and the guards rush out .He shoots them down, and runs down into the dungeon. He sees Shannon locked up in chains."James!",she cries."The warheads are near, they're just down the hall!" As she continues to talk, Lovejoy sneaks downstairs and Shannon screams,"James! Behind you!" Bond turns around and Portia kicks him. Bond falls and kicks Portia, his well-aimed kick makes her fly out the dungeon window into a fan. "Come back for me later, James,"she says. "Right now the mission is more important than me.." Bond nods."I'll come back for you, " Bond runs down the hall, and enters the missile silo. He sees Maximilian...wait, Maximilian is actually...DOSKOV (Blofeld's nephew from my other script Don't Say You Love Me)!!!! He turns, and laughs with a squeaky voice."That bullet Eva gave me months ago crushed a lung, but I feel more powerful than EVER!!",he squeaks."How did you..?",Bond starts. He hits Bond with his bare fist. Bond collapses. Kiko runs in. "Bond,"she said."I knew it." "Keep him busy while I start the liftoff," Doskov says."Yes Mr .Doskov," Kiko says."Long time no see!" She kicks Bond and he rolls on his side."I missed you too.",Bond joked. He confronts her and punches Kiko out. Bond found an armored SPECTRE jeep and enters it. Doskov finishes priming the warhead and gets on a motorcycle and drives off up the next ramp. Bond drives up the first ramp, and chases after Doskov's vehicle. Kiko gets in a jet pack and lifts off, chasing Bond. Doskov suddenly stops his motorcycle and Bond's armored jeep swerves to the edge, ready to fall. Bond aims the machine guns at Kiko's jet pack."Bond," she starts."It won't work!!" Bond shot the gas tank and she flips upside down and screams as she crashes into the wall, and slides down and she gets off of the broken jet pack. Meanwhile, Doskov runs into a room and Bond gets out of the armored jeep and it slides down below, landing next to Kiko. She runs and it explodes, barely missing her! Bond runs after Doskov. He runs across a bridge and Bond follows. "How 'd you survive?", Bond asks. "The last time we met, how did you survive? Eva shot your lungs." "Good question,"Doskov replies."Eva's bullet did in fact hit my lungs, but that guard that carried me away...that was Rook...that is why he WAS my right-hand man until your girlfriend killed him. He took me to a hospital in Tokyo where I met an undercover KGB agent, Makiko Hayashi..she teamed with SPECTRE, became Alexander Mayhew, my old SPECTRE commander's bodyguard and she ordered that ninja to kill him. She's a very tough gal, Mr .Bond. Way too tough for you." "Nothing's too tough for me," Bond said. "Your uncle's death in my hands was revenge for what he's done" "Aw," Doskov says. "Old memories come back to haunt you..Remind me of what you did to my UNCLE!" Bond punches Doskov and Doskov trips Bond. His pistol falls onto the ramp. Below, Kiko grabs it and continues to run up the ramp. Then, Doskov runs, putting the missile launch key into the slot."MISSILE LAUNCHING IN 10..",the countdown started. Bond tackled Doskov, and pulled out the key."COUNTDOWN STOPPED..",the countdown said.

"Why do you ruin our plans..WHY??? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ' DIE!",Doskov shouts. BANG! A bullet hits Bond's hand .Bond turns, it's Kiko."You make me feel sick!",Kiko yells. She tackles Bond who kicks her. She falls ,and Doskov gets up to restart the countdown .Bond flips him by his leg. Doskov kicked Bond with Kiko holding onto his leg. The two fall to the bottom, and the countdown restarted."MISSILE LAUNCHING IN 10..",the countdown lady started again. The heat from the warhead starts to shoot out. Bond and Kiko fight. Bond pushes Kiko into the flames and her body engulfed and screams in pain collapsing, dead and charred. Bond equipped another jet pack and starts to take off."MISSILE LAUNCHING IN 3..." .Bond uses his Q-Remote and messes up the missile's commands. It launches, but at the room with Doskov, Doskov screams as the missile hits the room as it explodes, killing him for sure. The building starts to crack. Bond enters the other room and shoots the chains holding Shannon ,releasing her. She leaps into Bond's arms as they fly out through a hole in the ceiling, the entire island below them explodes .Then, the next thing you know, you see them at a casino in the Bahamas giving cheers for the defeat of SPECTRE and a happy New Year and after they give cheers and drink, the two kiss...and the end credits roll...

Rated PG-13 for: Intense Sequences of Action Violence, A Scene of Sexuality, And For Some Disturbing Images

by ghostfacex19

edited by tripleo16


End file.
